GinTatsu, the Silver Dragon
by melahoney
Summary: Instead of getting Sakura as a teammate, team 7 gets GinTatsu. A smart, annoying girl whose father no one but her knows just who...and what he is. No she is not a demon container and neither is her father.


_**Gin-Tatsu, the Silver Dragon**_

_By: melahoney_

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1 – Meeting Sensei

* * *

Morino Gin-Tatsu frowned at the Sudoku puzzle in front of her. She was a pretty girl though her looks were odd. she had waist long silver hair that was always braided. Her eyes were gold and cat-like. She always wore a tan coat that didn't have sleeves. She wore a fish-net shirt under that and loose-fiting pants. She wore her hitai-ate at a dialogal (like Zabuza) and always had her pack that was filled with things to keep her busy and food.

Gin was waiting for her new Sensei to come and pick her and her team up. Who ever their Sensei was…he was close to three hours late. She yawned and looked at the two boys on her team.

Uchiha Sasuke was sitting at a desk, hands folded, in perfect clam. It annoyed her…he was just sitting there doing nothing…he could at least read or practice signs or something. Yea that was a pet peeve of hers…people who did nothing.

She looked towards her other teammate who was poking his head out the door looking for their new Sensei. Uzumaki Naruto. She didn't know what to make of him or really how she should acted around him. Before she had just ignored him and avoided him like he was the plague but…now they were on the same team; therefore she was going to have to interact with him. Gin sighed and looked back at her puzzle.

"Looking out the door every five minutes isn't going to make him come any faster," Gin said filling in a number box on her puzzle.

"Why are we the only cell whose sensei hasn't shown up yet?!" Naruto asked looking back at her. "All the other teams have already gone off with their sensei. Even Iruka-Sensei has gone!"

"How the heck should I know? If you're bored then set a trap for Sensei or somethin'," Gin said filling in more boxes.

"Heheheheheh! That's not a bad idea," Naruto sniggered. Gin rolled her eyes and watched as he fitted a black board erasure in the door. "It's what he gets for making us wait!!"

"Couldn't you make a better trap," Gin grumbled going back to her puzzle then sigh as she finished it. She blinked as she felt someone walking down the hallway towards the classroom.

"Hmmf! No way could a superior shinobi be caught by such a simple booby trap!" Sasuke said watching Naruto.

"We shall see," Gin said as she put her things away in her ever-present bag.

Their new sensei opened the door and….

Bam. Plaf!

The simple trap worked.

"Hahahaha!! Gotcha! Good one!" Naruto laughed at their sensei. Gin giggled.

Their new sensei put on a thoughtful expression with a small grin (or at least Gin thought he had, it was hard to tell with his mask) and announced, "Hmm…how shall I put this? Based on my first impression, I'd have to say…I hate you!!"

Gin blinked, looked at the two boys who had gloom clouds over them. It was too much; she started laughing, "Well then I guess I have to say I…like you!!"

* * *

On the roof… 

"Now, I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves," their new sensei said as he leaded against the railing in front of them.

"What do ya want to know?" Gin asked, bored. She was itching to pull out her drawing book or another puzzle.

"…Well, the usual. You know, your favorite thing…what you hate most…dreams ambitions, hobbies. Things like that."

"Help us out here coach! You go first show us how it's done," Naruto pleaded.

"Yea, seein' how we don't even know ya name," Gin added with a blink.

"Oh…me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes. My dreams for the future are none of your business…but anyway, I have lots of hobbies…" Kakashi trailed off.

"Well at least we learned his name," Gin mused out load to her teammates. 'Note to self, look up info on Hatake Kakashi.'

"Now, it's your turn, starting with you on the right."

"Me, right?! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What I like is instant cup ramen! What I like even better is when Iruka-Sensei treats me to ramen at the Ichiraku Noodle Bar!!" Naruto rambled.

'Gezz, is all he thinks about is ramen? No wonder, he's dead-last,' Gin thought to herself.

"…be a better shinobi than Lord Hokage!! And then all the villagers will have to acknowledge my existence at last!!"

'What the heck did he mean by 'the villagers will have to acknowledge his existence at last'…note to self, study Naruto's life.'

"My hobbies are…pranks and practical jokes, I guess," Naruto finished.

"Next," Kakashi said scratching his head.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of things I hade, but I don't see that it matters, considering there is almost nothing I do like. It seems pointless to talk about 'dreams' that's just a word…but what I do have is determination. I plan to restore my clan. And there's someone I have sworn…to kill."

'Kill, huh? Wasn't the Uchiha clan massacred a few years back…note to self, looking into the Uchiha clan's history.'

"And finally…the young lady…"

Gin gave him an odd look then said, "Name's Morino Gin-Tatsu. Prefer to just be called Gin. Fav thing…don't have one, changes to much and to often. What I hate…let ya know when I find it. Have yet to decide on any dreams, have no ambitions at all. And if I list all my hobbies we'll be here till we're all old and grey."

'She talked as much as Kakashi but all we learned was her name,' both Naruto and Sasuke thought as they studied their only female teammate.

'Did she do that on purpose to copy me or is she just like that…' Kakashi thought studying the girl.

"Alright, I believe we all understand each other. Formal training begins tomorrow!"

"Yes, sir! What will our duties be?!" Naurto asked snapping to attention. "Our first real shinobi mission! Boy-oh-boy!"

"Our first project involves only members of this cell."

"What is it?! What?!!"

"Survival exercises," Kakashi announced.

"Survival exercises? But why would that be a mission?" Naruto asked looking confused.

"I suppose it'll be different than all the survival exercises we went through before, right?" Gin asked looking bored and thoughtful.

"That's right; you'll have to survive against me. It won't be your typical practice."

Gin mused over this. 'I guess that means we have to get pass him some how…maybe even have to beat him….if we have to beat him, then we would have to use teamwork…' Gin glanced at her two teammates. 'If we have to beat him, then, we're doomed.'

"Well, then, what kind of practice will it be?" Naruto asked, Kakashi snorted.

"Care to share the joke, Sensei?" Gin asked looking bored again.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that…if I told you, you'd chicken out."

Gin raised an eyebrow.

"Chicken out…? Why?!" Naruto demanded.

"Of the 27 members of your graduating class, only 9 will actually be accepted as junior-level shinobi. The other 18 must go back for more training. The test we are about to perform has a 66 rate of failure." Kakashi announced, looming at them.

"Yes! A challenge!" Gin grinned while the boys started/glared at their sensei in horror.

Kakashi blinked, 'she just turned that around…'

"Well, it seems that two of you are already chickening out," Kakashi said out loud. That got Naruto riled up.

"That sucks!!!" Naruto shouted, "We have been through hell! What about our graduation test?!"

"Oh! We wanted to eliminate all the hopeless cases from your ranks. The ones who are left are the only students that show true potential."

"Say what?!!"

"In any event, we'll meet tomorrow morning on the practice field so that I can evaluate each of your skills and weaknesses. Bring all of your ninja tools and weapons. And don't have breakfast before hand…unless you enjoy throwing up," Kakashi said as an after thought

'Throwing up…just how much of that is true…and what was half-truths, huh, Sensei,' Gin thought to herself as Kakashi handed out their written form of their assignment.

"The details of you assignment are in this handout. Memorize it and don't be late!"

'Well, this sounds like it's goin' be fun!'

* * *

Well…this is just an idea that I've been playing around with. And no I don't hate Sakura…she was just in the way so had to go…sacrifices must be made you know. Updates will be slow and may stop all together at some point in the Chunin exam because by then I begin to miss large parts of the manga. Yes this is based off the manga, don't really watch the anime and manga are cheaper to buy than the anime DVDs…So ya…I'll update if I get nice reviews. Oh and I'm putting Gin's info up right here so you can learn a little more about her. So review and I'll update.

* * *

Morino Gin-Tatsu 

She's the daughter of a semi-famous ninja. She's quite intelligent but it is her stamina and strength one needs to watch out for.

Ninja ID#: 012600

Date of Birth: January 27 (12 years old)

Sign: Aquarius

Height: 5' 0" (sorry don't know in her height in cm)

Weight: 65lbs (yes there is a reason why she's so light which you'll find out later…maybe…)

Blood Type: AB

Personality: Pretty laid-back, likes to annoy people, gets bored easily, is slow-to-anger but you better run and hide if you do get her mad

Fav. Food: Any type of meat besides seafood, strawberries

Least Fav. Food: Seafood

Special Skills: Controlling wind, healing quickly, and creating thread traps (like a spider's web)

Who she'd like to fight: Her father

Fav. Phrase: Whatever…

Hobbies: Puzzles, drawing, reading, writing…the list goes on and on…

Okay ninja skills are rated on a scale of 1 to 5, 5 being the highest.

Stealth: 4; Stamina: 5; Illusion: 3; Wisdom: 4; Strength: 5; Speed: 4; Spirit: 3; Spell: 3

Overall, Gin relies more on her weapons and taijutsu while using ninjutsu to create clones and substitute. She can see through high-level genjutsu but she's not one to create them. A weakness of hers is that she tends to end up focusing on just one enemy at a time so she's better in one on one fight. Another is the fact that she's light, she tends to go flying when hit though she normally counters that with her ability to control wind.

So ya that's Gin…just ask if you want to know more about her though I may not answer cause it'll be reveled later on in the story. So review and can anyone figure out who Gin is related to in the series? I'll dedicate the chapter he comes in to you. See I even gave you a hint. So you have until he shows up…Review.


End file.
